wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Viceroy
Viceroy is a female SilkWing-SandWing belonging to Puppy. Please do not edit anything on this page without her permission. She’s sweet, charming, and beautiful...too bad she’s dead as well. __notoc__ Appearance Viceroy can almost be described as eye-bleeding, though is rather referred to as “beautiful.” Her main scales are hot pink, with bubblegum pink markings here and there. Her secondary scale color is bright red, with silver scales showing in between the red ones. Her spikes and several semi-circle markings along her back are bright yellow, and her eyes are dark plum purple. It’s hard to tell this young dragonet is a hybrid at all. Although some of her scale patterns match that of a SandWing’s, she possesses bright colors reserved only for SilkWings. She has antennae, and normal horns like any Pyrrhian tribe. She has no barbed tail or silk glands, and is almost completely defenseless. The one thing that might show her hybrid blood is her sandy yellow wings, speckled with a darker, wetter sandy color. Viceroy is a bit short, but has a long neck and tail. Her wings are like any Pyrrhian tribe’s, being more bat-like than butterfly-like, and are spread out wide and elegant for the world around her to see. She’s naturally thin, and pretty light as well. Death has not harmed Viceroy’s colorful appearance, although her smiles have turned to near-frowns as of late. Backstory Viceroy was hatched to a caring SandWig mother and generous SilkWing father on the corner of Pantala. Her mother had washed up along the shore of Pantala, after a large storm had carried her away across the world. Viceroy never saw Pyrrhia, but such a beautiful girl couldn’t imagine anything better than the brilliant colors of Pantala. She grew up as much dragonets do, yet so different. She was raised to hide from the Hives, and the dragonet did what she was told. As she grew older, and started talking to more dragons, she gained her way with words and the wonder of what it was like to live. She knew her beauty and flaunted it with confidence, yet had a caring expression in most cases. When she met her love, she knew it was him. Viceroy was four then, her fifth hatching day coming up in a couple of weeks. She talked to him, and when they turned six, she listened to him confess his love for her. Her joy in knowing the feeling was neutral overflowed from her, making her a bouncy dragonet all day— all month, even. She spent as much time as she wanted to with him, knowing it was love. She never thought of death. She never thought of what would happen if her home was spotted by the HiveWings. Her parents had; that’s why they kept her close in their sight. But she never understood why for herself until the day of her death— the day after her seventh hatching day. Shouting was the first thing. Whether it was HiveWings shouting at the runaways or her parents yelling to get her to follow them, Viceroy never understood which one came first. Wingbeats was the second thing. Cries of pain and fear followed as the HiveWings gathered up dragons and either killed them or locked them away. She remembered seeing one of her acquaintance’s, Kelp’s, LeafWing father get almost torn limb from limb by the HiveWings. She remembered the shocking pain she felt as they dug their sharp claws into her. Viceroy cried for her parents and lover to go, and submitted to death after knowing they were safe. Now, the young SilkWing-SandWing hybrid walks among the dead, watching her love and parents mourn her death. Dark, chilling words haunt her thoughts, as she wonders what Kelp was doing and wishes she had known him better. Fear runs through her as if she was reliving the day when she thought of her death. Personality Viceroy was charming and young—the few words anyone that knew her could tell any dragon before bursting into tears, remembering her death. She wasn’t a dragon her friends and family expected to go without one day, if any of them every thought that far into the future. Though death hasn’t changed the young hybrid. She was—and still is— charming, and even a little hopeless romantic. She loved and she was loved, and Viceroy put on a smile for everyone she knew—everyone she saw. It’s hard to think of the hybrid of anything else other than a pretty face with a way with words. She wasn’t clumsy or floaty, like most of the other girls she knew, but on-spot and confident. Viceroy may seem vain at first moment’s glance; holding her head high and walking with a steady gait— then you learn it’s only natural. Such a beauty as she was is what made her into the dragon she was, and is. She’s a day-dreamer, which goes together well with her hopeless romantic side. Viceroy doesn’t normally pay attention to any whispering or muttering dragon, which normally leads to a stern talking to about not noticing a dragonet or otherwise. She is quite possessive with her things, as well, often hoarding everything that belongs to her and getting upset when it’s missing. Viceroy can be a little careless, as well; as the dragonet never really needed to ever look out for herself. She’s smart enough to get what she wants from other dragons without being bratty or rude; often proposing such things as a trade with an item she no longer wants or needs. Relations Parents Viceroy was very close to her parents. She’s sad she can only watch them mourn her loss, now, and yearns to cheer them up. She cares dearly for them, and would almost do anything to be back with them. Love Viceroy remembers with sweet tears about her love, wishing she had had the chance to say goodbye to him before she died. If she could reverse time, the first thing she’d do is apologize to him and give him a kiss goodbye. Kelp She knew the odd little hybrid, leaving close to his parents. Viceroy never quite understood him, so avoided him in most cases. This is something she’s starting to regret now that she’s dead. Other Dragons Viceroy thinks of these dragons the same way as her parents. She wishes she had had the chance to tell them of her death, that they may not mourn her any longer. But it’s far too late for that, now… Other * a viceroy is a butterfly that lives in the desert * her themed flower is a hibiscus, which symbolizes first love, how short life is, charm, youth, and beauty * Viceroy has no special abilities; no fire, no silk, nothing. She is completely defenseless. Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06) Category:Females